Gotham City: Finding Hope
by HarleyQuinn410
Summary: Story about a girl name Sue who is living with her abusive and drug addict brother and his girlfriend in the heart of the city and some day find hope. Rated M ( Strong Language) I don't own any D.C comic settings and characters.


Gotham City

Finding Hope

Hey, i'm Sue. I was born here in Gotham City along with my drug addict brother Josh. We live together in a tiney apartment on North Avenue. I am still in high school getting prepaired for senior year. Josh is done with school, one time he tried to go to college but mother couldn't afford it. We are living a hard life, we have no father or mother to look up to through this depressed time. The economy is bad, there are jobs that are still looking for a person to work; sadly im one of them. With the Joker roaming around the city and other criminals as well, we are at high risk. I always prayed for Batman and the others that everything will be okay and God is the strongest hero out of all heroes who can stop these rampaging criminals. Josh has a new girlfriend name Alice, she too is drug addict and likes to have sex alot. Thank god it is protected, due to all the used condoms i found in the trash. Everyday i am terrified steping into this strange world were criminals are stea;ing, killing and holding others hostage. I dont want to be in that situation. High school is my safest bet. I still have butterflies just thinking about everything. Everyone here are either nerds, prep students and or just plan students, we all have our differences. Like me, i tend to stay in my own little world. " Sue? Sue Connaway!?" Damn teacher.

" yes. i mean here." My hair smells like smoke and my school clothes look like The Joker's wild animals had chewed on them. I still have my " Kick Ass" shirt. In case your wondering... that's what the shirt says. teacher could barely see it or make out the words, so... i wear my brothers black jacket that has the words on his hoodie which says " Big Guy." what ever the damn hoodie means. All i want to do is snooze in class for fifteen minutes if possiable and wake up were the clock says 12:30 P.M, our lunch time. Everyday in school my teacher reminds of my mom, she makes sure that we all do our homework, must i say it is pretty annoying, she also talks to us about any problems we might have outside or inside the school. With all my problems i minds will write a book. Today is Friday my favorite day... dont know why but it is. Friday for everyone is a day while your working or in school, you do have time to finish the things that needs to get done while thinking about what you are going to do this weekend. Something is missing...oh it is also a day were me and my brother hang out with his girlfriend and do crazy things like.. steel candy, sell drugs and or mess around in the alley with a couple of guys who do nothing but smoke weed all day. I join in.. but all i do is talk, im not into smoking with them. sometimes my brother kicks me out from the group and tells me to " Fuck off." The other guys dont care how he treats me... they look at it as parenting me. All it is just abuse. I have been in arguements with the teacher about all of this disrespect from the other students, and the bull shit i go through back at home. But she some how still understands me. She knows that what my brother is doing is neglect and verbal abuse. A brother shouldnt treat his sister like that young or old. we are still a family and have to love each other rather he likes it or not. I remember the time back in the year of 2008, he new he had court to take costudy of me. He even took three weeks of rehab for his addiction that the judge doesnt know. School is now over and im heading over to my bus, i am so ready to get the hell out of here. After a day like today i could say, _oh shit. The one and only time were everything goes great. I have another crises in my presence. Anna._ " What up bitch. Steady wearing those ugly fucking shoes... you been talking all shit when im not around so im going to comfornt you about it." she takes off her jacket only leaving her blue tank top on. Every one gathered around to see what is going on. I need help.

" I wasnt saying anything about you. I was talking about my brother."

" You... you were not talking about your brother."

" Oh my god Ana what ever you want... i dont have... what ever you want to do to me, go right ahead and strike me. I dont have time for this."

" poor baby. crying home to your momma's titty." I screwed up, i went and i punched her. Next thing you know, she knocked me out. That girl knocked me out cold. Later after the fight, i missed my bus and she did too. We were sitting side by side in the principles office with cold patches on our head and nose. My brothers girlfriend Alice came to my rescue and sat down through a brief talk with the office. Next thing i know i was suspended for 3 days in school. The starter 4 days of O.S.S ( Out of School Suspension.) " I understand the full notice of me still being in school, but it is called in school suspension."

" Thank you miss Connaway."

" Thank you." It was two words Alice said. We are now on our way to North Gotham to pick up my brother from his rehab place. As Alice was driving i've looked out the mirrror and saw four cop cars zooming by to catch a mysterious speedy maniac. " Tough to say..."

" yea. Kind of... OMG! Stop! "

" What are you crazy Sue... we're in the middle of the street. I cant stop this car."

" It's Batman! Stop it!"

" Oh my god! Sue." That taste of fresh Friday air and the smell of burning tires from the chase... i looked around to see if i could spot the Batman. He's not just a flying roudent... he is the key to the city. The one and only person that could get me out of this crazy place. Batman. " Watch it! "

" Sorry Dude." Alice held up her hand.

" What... NO! Alice let go. I'm waiting for him. Get off i want to see what is going on." I heard a crash. " SEE! He's got em. " Then i heard a roaring sound of a car. Sounded more like a race car. I turned around and saw a black wierdly shape car. " The Bat Mobile." Alice picked me up by my underarms and shoved me in the car like a person being kidnapped. " Follow him!" Alice slammed on the gas peddle to help me chase after car. When we finally got to the scene, the road was blocked off by a team of S.W.A.T members. I got out and left Alice behind. Alice steped out and tried to get me to come back to the car. " Hey!" A deep voice of man got my attention. " You shouldnt be here. "

" Batman...i...i'm...just looking to..." He stared at my eyes. I swallowed my words. My palms were sweaty and icky. What i saw behind him was The Joker in a cop car in the back seat. The green haired man stared at Batman as if he was a fly that needed to be squashed very quickly. " You wanted to see the scene here? What is your name kid?" _Hate it when people make eye contact. Those peircing blue eyes that matched my green eyes, no wait... he's not going to say what i think he's about to say..._

"Her name is Suesane."

" No! its Sue. and dont tell him that your my sister, mother or whatever other lie you have to tell. "

" I'm alice and she's my..." I looked at her than back at him. My brian triggered me to say S.M.S " Save My Soul" i wanted to say that for the longest. The girlfriend and my brother need to get a life and stop abusing drugs and including Josh abusing me. The hurt came back. Josh isnt the brother i knew sense i was 5 and Alice isnt the... never mind. The police cars left and all there was left were me, Alice and Batman let alone the ugly purple and green car with a liceanse plate read " HA". confused as Batman is thank god there were me and him. I just wished Alice would disappear. " Well... you kids be safe. By for now." He called his Bat mobile in to his presence. i took a step back knowing that it was an oppertunity to ask for his help. He'll know. Josh's custody will be no longer in my mother and fathers book. " Come on kiddo." I looked back at the car in which Batman was in. I was feeling like a empty juice box. " Batman you say, he cant save you. you know Josh is a gaurdian. You need to respect him."

" R..Respect an abusive brother. I cant.. my mother died from cancer and my father died from being shot from an mobster. You are telling me to respect. I cant help the fact that you and him are drug users... i cant..."

" What!? Sue it doesnt matter. He went to rehab."

" yea. and what about you!? Drop dead. telling me to respect. The only people i look up to are my teacher and Batman."

" He's not your father and she's not your mother. what do you want? him to marry your teacher? absolute bull shit." We stopped at the apartment. Alice saw my brother sitting down smoking. " Hey babe. " Alice said.

" Hi..yea you forgot about me. How?"

" Your sister got into a fight and then we got caught up into traffic. "

" Fuck! Sue. Sue how many times do i have to say to you dont be like me!? "

" i dont know. "

" You dont know... hm...he he... You dont know huh!?"

" Josh your scaring me."

" im not going to hurt you. i just want answers." He got up and put a gun to my head.

" jesus christ! Josh dont! she is your sister."

" Right now i dont care! she needs to learn a lesson. No more damn games."

" What do you mean!?"

" NO! she dont deserve this. I do Josh. " Alice's eyes turned shallow, her eyes watered as she covered her mouth with her hands. The worry look was that same look when i saw my Mother shocked at the results of her cancer. I cried. I no longer could hold back my tears. He finally put the gun down. A tiney trace of cold metal from that gun strolled down my cheekes. Josh started to tear up. Alice hugged Josh. I ran into the place and hurried to gather all of my belongings, i couldnt take that agony and pain... i felt fine... really. I haven't thought of a place were i felt i belong. So i want to go up in skytower and turn on that search light for Batman. I dont belong in an orphanage. Josh came up and saw what i had did. " Were do you think your going?..."

" Josh baby. come on she's only a bratty child."

" Mom was right. Your are a stupid bo who dont give two shits about family, grow up in your low life world, drink and smoke all day, spending time fucking your girlfriend. Alisia!"

" Alice!"

" Alice or whatever. you both are addicts and need help. You want to live like this in Gotham. Boy your in for a treat."

" and how are you going to find Batman?"

" A search device." I left without saying my goodbyes and not giving him a hug. I was free. Free of life.. free of addicts and free of everything. My friends are Faith, Hope and finding a parent to love. My big thing.. were finding an hero who will understand. Finding Batman. I finally reached my destination on top of the sky tower overlooking the city and inner harbor. I turned on the search light and i sat on the little stone. I had tears rolling down my cheekes. I grabbed my neck gasping for air. And just as i was gasping i felt a soft string wrapped around my neck. It was a ring.. silver and cresed in cursive that said " _Yours truley love mom." _My eyes filled up with water and then the search light turned off. I looked up and saw Batman. I finally found Batman...well he found me, I found my mothers ring that she brought for me most of all... i just wanted to smile at him and give him a warm welcome hug. And so i did. I cried even more. now knowing that i left an abusive gaurdian, i left a school in which i used to call home, i left that nastey drug infested apartment with 2 bedrooms, i finally found hope. I now can move on with my life and say my goodbyes. I hope everything goes as planned, and i hope just hope this hero would take me in and keep me. This is all i found. Hope. A word that bring justice, love and success in life. A world... well my world full of hope is just enough for me to get by in life. I'm Sue Connaway. Goodbye.


End file.
